torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Astromancer Feats
Additional Charts Astral You are capable of charting more cosmic phenomenon than normal. Prerequisite: Astral Charting 5 ranks. Benefit: You may make one more Astral Charting check per day for your celestial magic charts. You cannot re-check the same chart for the same dominance. For every 4 astral feats you have you gain one more Astral Charting check per day. You cannot make more Astral Charting checks for celestial magic charts per day than 3 + your Intelligence bonus. ' ' Celestial Independence Astral You can last longer without feeling the soothing touch of cosmic energy. Benefit: You may go one additional day before you suffer withdrawal from your celestial dependence, plus one more day per 2 astral feats you have, up to a maximum number of days equal to your Intelligence bonus. Cosmic Student Astral You are exceptionally well versed in charting one specific type of astral phenomenon. Prerequisite: Astral Charting 4 ranks. Benefit: You gain a +1 insight bonus per astral feat to Astral Charting checks made for one Practical Star Charts type or one Celestial Magic chart. The maximum bonus you may gain from this feat is +10. Special: This feat may be taken multiple times. Each time it must apply to a new chart. Greater Celestial Influence Astral You have been more deeply affected by your celestial influence than normal. Prerequisite: Celestial Influence, Greater Startouch, Astral Charting 1 rank. Benefit: Double all benefits gained from your Celestial Influence feat, including time limit maximums. You must now adhere to the stigma associated with your celestial influence. Failure to do so will be treated like a breach of alignment and may result in experience point penalties. Greater Startouch Astral You have been more deeply affected by your zodiac than normal. Prerequisite: Startouched, Astral Charting 1 rank. Benefit: Double all benefits gained from your Startouched feat, including time limit maximums. You must now adhere to the stigma associated with your zodiac. Failure to do so will be treated like a breach of alignment and may result in experience point penalties. Lunar Aspected Astral Your magic largely comes from the moons. Prerequisite: Wisdom 15+. Benefit: In all cases where any astromancer ability, feat, or spell indicates Intelligence is used, replace Intelligence with Wisdom. This includes bonus spells gained and spell save DCs. Special: This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Master of the Zodiacs Astral You can alter your own or someone else’s influencing zodiac. Prerequisite: Astral Charting 10 ranks, Greater Startouch, Intelligence or Wisdom or Charisma 18+. Benefit: By making an Astral Charting check (DC 10 + 2x target’s HD) on a willing target, you may temporarily grant the target the benefits of a Startouched feat zodiac of your choice. If the target already has the Startouched feat, you change their zodiac to one of your choosing. This change lasts for 1 day. Regardless of the success you cannot affect the same target more than once per week with this effect. An affected target’s stigma and physical signs (if any) change accordingly as well. You get a +5 to this check to change your own zodiac. Making this check takes a minimum of 1 hour. Powerful Astral Form Astral Your astral form is more potent than normal. Prerequisite: Astral Charting 20 ranks, Astral Form ability. Benefit: You may choose one additional benefit set for your astral form. Special: This feat may be taken up to three times, each time granting you one more benefit set for your astral form. Solar Aspected Astral Your magic largely comes from the suns. Prerequisite: Charisma 15+. Benefit: In all cases where any astromancer ability, feat, or spell indicates Intelligence is used, replace Intelligence with Charisma. This includes bonus spells gained and spell save DCs. Special: This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Category:Feats Category:Specialty Feats